Forgotten Friends
by ShadowLyrraa
Summary: "Who? What am I?" "Why do I feel like I know this creature I just met... for years?" Shadow has been getting memory flash backs in a Merhog kingdom but have no idea why well he find the truth? or well he be killed?
1. The Merhog

_The Merhog_

_A long time ago in the small town there was a little boy Hedgehog that lived in a small house just on the border of the town the boy didn't really fit in very well his fur was Midnight Black with Crimson stripes on his quells, arms and legs his name was Shadow he loved the ocean and every living think in it on his 11__th__ birthday his mother and Father decided to take him to the aquarium Shadow was exited he had never been to an aquarium before they entered the building and he was overjoyed to see the Sea creatures they walked for hours till they came to tank that looked like nothing was in it Shadow tried to see what was supposed to be in there then his mother looked at the sigh it read "Merhog" she looked at it then her husband as Shadow was still trying to find the creature then his eyes widened a beautiful tail went up from its hiding place the Tail was Sky Blue with Purple on the edge and a pink diamond on it the tail fin was shaped as a beautiful leaf he tapped on the glass to try to get it to come out but then his mother stopped him _

"_Shadow honey don't tap the glass" said his mother_

"_Sorry" Replied Shadow then looked into the tank again _

_Then Shadow's father saw the Tail and gasped, Shadow's mother turned to him "Blade? What is it?" she asked_

"_Look there" Replied Blade pointing at the Tail_

_She looked at Tail and her jaw dropped that tail was beautiful they all tried to see what the tail belonged to but didn't "Come on let's see if there are any dolphins" Blade asked_

_His wife nodded then grabbed Shadow's hand "Come on honey" she said_

_Shadow didn't take his eyes off of that beautiful tail as they were leaving Shadow heared something "Help me" a voice said_

_Shadow looked back didn't see anything then he slipped his hand out of his Mother's grasp and headed back to the tank _

"_Shadow came back" his Mother called out running after him_

_Shadow got back to the tank and looked around "Help me please" the voice said again_

_Shadow turned around and eyes widened to what he saw on the other side of the glass was a Hedgehog but she had that beautiful fish tail he saw earlier her fur was Sky Blue to her scales but half why down her tail was purple and Blue beads traveling from her torso down to her tail fin her eyes were the same color as Shadow's eyes and she looked at be the same age as Shadow and she looked at him with a scared look on her face "Help me please" she said again_

_Shadow slowly walked to the tank then his mother showed up and sighed in relief "Shadow why did you came back here?" she asked_

_Shadow looked at his mother then back at where the Merhog was but she wasn't there anymore "Where did she go" Shadow said_

"_Who?" asked his mother?_

_Shadow pointed at the tank "I saw a Hedgehog that had a fish tail" he replied_

_His mother looked at him confused "Come on Shadow your father is waiting" she said _

_She grabbed Shadow's hand again stated walking away again from the tank Shadow looked at it then looked away "Who was that girl?" he asked himself_

_Shadow and his parents then left the aquarium and Shadow could not get the Picture of the Merhog out of his mind_


	2. Years later

This dose contain a little bit of Sexually Themes so please if your not 18 don't read it

_Years later_

_8 years later _

_Years pass and Shadow was now a full grown Hedgehog he now lived with his best friend Mephiles the two there friends ever since they started to go to school together Shadow still loved the ocean and he thinking about that Merhog he saw 8 years ago he decided to go back to the aquarium to find out who she was and why was she asking for help he started to walk out the door when_

"_Shadow where are you off to?" asked Mephiles_

_Shadow turned to his friend "I'm going the aquarium" he Replied_

"_Why are you going there?" Asked Mephiles again_

"_I need some questions answered" said Shadow just before he left_

_Mephiles was confused then shook his head and went to his room meanwhile Shadow own his way to the aquarium and the Merhog appeared in his mind again "How is she?" he thought "Why was she asking for help?"_

_Shadow arrived at the aquarium and entered the building he paid to get in then went start to the Tank he saw her in he looked into the tank and he saw her facing away from the view glass she was even more beautiful she looked the same but older it looked like she was in tears Shadow looked around then he tapped on the glass to get her attention she turned her face to see what was making the sound when she saw Shadow she recognized him she swam to the glass to looked at him better Shadow had put a hand on the glass to see if she would do anything she looked at the hand then put her hand there as well then looked at him "Help me" she said in a low tone_

"_How are you and why are you asking for help?" Shadow asked_

_The Merhog then pointed to the side Shadow looked to see she was pointing at a door that read 'Staff Only' he looked at her "I'll tell you in a more private spot" she said_

_Then she swam to the surface of the tank and Shadow walked to the door looked around then walked through it he continued to walk til he saw her waving at him he walked to her "Now can you tell-." he stared to said_

_The Merhog put her finger on his lips "This isn't the place" she said_

_Then she placed her hand on the side of Shadow's face and her necklace started to glow Shadow's eyes widened at this then she removed her hand "Follow me" she said_

_She dive into the water Shadow looked around then did the same he followed her into a hidden underwater cave she moved to the land on it and Shadow followed her "A cave?" he asked_

_The Merhog nodded "Yes I try be hidden in here when the 'aquarium' is open" she replied_

"_Can you answer my questions now?" Shadow asked_

_The Merhog sighed "I can but please help me you'll help me escape this nightmare" she replied_

_Shadow nodded "I promise" he replied_

_She smiled "My name is Merlia I'm a princess of the underwater kingdom called Oceaniana I was kidnapped when I was 5 years old and I was taken to this place to be shown as a prize winning trophy" Merlia replied in a sad tone_

_Shadow looked at her in shock she was taken away? That must be hard to not know if your family is ok or not "Merlia my name is Shadow and I'll get you get back to your kingdom where you belong" he said to her_

_Merlia looked at him with hope she then hugged him "Thank you" she whispered_

_Shadow hugged her back then the two of then heared something dive into the water Merlia looked at the cave entrance in fear "Oh no" she said then looked at Shadow "You need to hid it's the aquarium's owner go now!" she cried_

_Shadow nodded and hid himself and sure enough a Green Hedgehog came out of the water and glared at Merlia "Merlia I thought I told you too stay out of this cave then the aquarium is open?" he asked in an angry tone_

"_I-I'm sorry I just thought-." Merlia said _

_She was interrupted by the Green Hedgehog smacking her across her face Merlia landed on her side in pain Shadow's eyes widened at this he wanted to help her but she told him to remain there "Do I need to give you another lesson?" Green Hedgehog asked with a smirk_

_Merlia looked up at him in complete fear she didn't want that especially that he hurt her so badly the last time "No please I-I won't disobey you Scourge" she replied_

_Shadow looked at them shocked he know that name but couldn't recall where he know it from "Well to bad Merlia you are getting another lessen" Scourge said smirking at her_

_Then Scourge grabbed Merlia and dragged her out of the water her beautiful tail turned into two legs Merlia tried to fight her way out of Scourge's hold but he overpowered her he then started kissing her neck making her scream "Please st-stop please" she cried_

_Scourge just ignored her at continued on with her 'lessen' he laid her on a bed made of hay and kissed her stomach Merlia tried to get him to stop but it was hopeless "Sc- Scourge please I-I'll do anything just please stop" she cried_

_Scourge looked into Merlia blood red eyes "Now, now Merlia there is no need to get like this just relax" he said and kissed her_

_Shadow could do nothing to stop this he knew what would came next he looked at the ground in thought then he heared a parsing scream he looked up to See Merlia screaming in pain to Scourge abusing her, her eyes were shut tightly tears running down her face after 5 minutes Scourge stop and went over to her ear "You belong to me and this aquarium Merlia you got that?" he asked_

_Merlia whimpered but nodded Scourge got off her and she curled up into a ball "If you don't want another lessen Merlia you well do what I say" Scourge said_

"_Yes… Scourge" Merlia replied in a pained tone_

_Scourge looked at her then left as soon as he was gone Shadow came out and he went to Merlia's side "Merlia" he said_

"_Shadow" Merlia replied in a pained whisper_

"_I feel so bad Merlia I should of know this sooner and-." Shadow said_

"_It's not your fault Shadow you did nothing to make Scourge rape me" Merlia replied_

"_I should have stopped him tho" Shadow said_

"_I'll be fine Shadow but you'll need to make a plan to help me escape" Merlia said then pulled herself to the water _

_Once she put her feet in the water her legs turned back into her Tail then she looked at Shadow "Come I'll help go out of the tank" she said_

_Shadow walked into the water then they both swam to the surface then Shadow walked out of the aquarium and headed home_


	3. The Mysterious Hedgehog

_The Mysterious Hedgehog_

_Shadow arrived at his home he walked through the Door "Hay Shadow how was-?" Mephiles asked_

_Shadow just went to room and shut the door behind him "Ok then" Mephiles said then head for Shadow's room_

_Shadow sat down at his computer and began to search for info of Merlia and Scourge "Ok now where to begin" he thought_

_He searched the history of the Merhogs what he found shocked him _

"_Merhogs are a race that is a mysterious to us the legend tells us that the Merhogs hold powers beyond our imagination these mysterious creatures are beautiful but dangerous with their claws and teeth can tear you apart" _

_Shadow looked at the floor for a moment then looked at his computer again and read more_

"_About 15 years ago A fishermen had captured a Merhog from the Cost of Soleanna the Merhog was taken to an aquarium that everyone came to see the Creature"_

_Shadow looked at the Picture that was taken of the Merhog in the aquarium to his surprise it was Merlia "Merlia was telling me the truth" he said_

"_Uh Shadow who's Merlia?" Mephiles asked_

_Shadow jumped and turned to see Mephiles leaning against the door frame "Mephiles don't do that!" Shadow growled_

"_Well sorry Shadow but that's what you get for ignoring me when you walk in" Mephiles replied_

"_Sorry about that but I have a lot of my mind right now ok" Shadow said_

_Mephiles laughed "So who is Merlia?" he asked_

_Shadow sighed "You remember me telling you that I saw a Merhog in the aquarium?" he asked_

"_Yes I do" Mephiles replied_

"_Well I went there to see her" Shadow replied_

"_And" Mephiles asked_

"_Her name is Merlia she was taken there 15 years ago" Shadow replied_

_Mephiles' jaw dropped "15 years?" he asked_

_Shadow nodded "Do you know any one name Scourge?" he asked_

"_No I don't really" Mephiles replied_

"_Ok I need to search him up then" Shadow said turning to the computer_

"_Him" Mephiles asked_

"_Scourge is the owner of the aquarium now but I don't think he was from the start and I saw he do something horrible to Merlia" Shadow replied_

"_What did he do?" Mephiles asked_

_Shadow walked to him then whispered it into his ear Mephiles' eyes widened "HE WHAT!" he shouted_

"_Mephiles don't shout I know it horrible" Shadow replied_

"_I want to show that sick minded monster a lessen or two" Mephiles replied_

"_First let's get info on him" Shadow said_

_Shadow and Mephiles walked to the computer then typed 'Scourge the Hedgehog' they got from nothing to little info on him but there was a thing that had Scourge in the Merhogs legend _

"_One Merhog shall rise, stand and fright for her people from an evil Hedgehog that wishes to take the kingdom away from the royal family this Merhog is her peoples last change to stand against him and defeat him once and the Merhog well sacrifice anything to stop the Green villain from doing what he wants The one Merhog named Merlia the Merhog well stop him"_

_Shadow's and Mephiles' jaws dropped "Merlia is a Prophecy Merhog?" Shadow said_

"_But she won't be able to stop him if she's his 'toy'" Mephiles said_

"_I have to get her out of there" Shadow said_

_Shadow and Mephiles started making a plan to help Merlia the Merhog escape the aquarium and stop Scourge_


	4. The Underwater Kingdoms

_The Underwater Kingdoms_

_Within the deepest parts of the ocean there are two Kingdoms that are at war with one other one of the kingdoms is called Nabila and the other Oceaniana those two kingdom have been at war for years long ago the two did agree if they united the Kingdoms the war would end so the king and queen of Oceaniana brought their daughter Merlia to meet the young prince of Nabila Sonic at first both of the kids didn't really like the idea of them getting married in the future but once they meet there was something that made them want to be together the kings and Queens of both kingdom we happy that this just might work but they unaware that someone was spying on them_

"_I cannot allow those two kingdoms unite" the Figure said "Hmmmm…. what would happen if their little princess disappeared?" he thought_

_Then a smirk appeared on his muzzle then left about 2 years later Merlia and Sonic were far from there kingdoms playing with each other then they both heared something they both looked a fishing boat was appeasing them Sonic and Merlia swam away as fast as they could but Sonic had left Merlia behind _

"_SONIC HELP" Merlia cried out _

_Sonic turned around and eyes widened Merlia was stuck in the fishing neat Sonic swam to her and tried to get her out but the neat was too strong for him he looked at her in sadness "Merlia I can't get you out" he said_

_Merlia reached out her hand to his face "Then never forget me Sonic I'll all ways be in your heart I'll find a way out just wait for me" she replied tears running down her face_

_Sonic hold her hand tears running down his face as well "I'll never forgot you" he replied_

_Just then the nest Merlia was still in started to be pulled out of the water Merlia looked at Sonic afraid that she'll never see him again "I love you Sonic" she call out as she was pulled out of the water_

"_I love you too Merlia" Sonic called out to her then he swam back to his kingdom and went right into his room _

_15 years later Princess Merlia was still missing the people of Oceaniana believed that the Nabila people were hiding there Princess and the People of Nabila believed that she ran away from the Prince that she never really wanted to marry him but Sonic know that was a lie he have never given up of her he loved her that much then the King and Queen asked their son to meet them he did as he was told and meet his parents in the throne room_

"_Yes what do you want?" Sonic asked in annoyed tone_

"_Sonic don't talk to us like that" the queen replied_

_Sonic looked at her and looked away again "Fine" he said_

_The king then moved to his son "Sonic it's been to long since you haven't gone out with a girl you need to find a bride" he said _

_Sonic glared at him "I'm not doing that yet" he replied_

_The king sighed "I know you believe that Merlia will return but she would have been back by now Sonic" he said_

"_She didn't run away how many time do I have to tell you this?" Sonic growled_

"_Sonic you need to accept it she isn't coming back" the Queen replied_

_Sonic turned away from his parents tears running down his face "I'm not giving up I told her that before she was taken" he replied then swam away_

_Sonic swam out of his kingdom and headed towards the other once he got to the gates he was blocked by the guards _

"_You can go no feather Nabileien" one of them said_

_Sonic sighed "Please I'm only here to speak with the king and Queen" he replied_

_The guards looked at him "For what purpose?" they asked_

"_Merlia" Sonic replied_

_The guard's eyes widened "The missing Princess?" they asked_

_Sonic nodded then they let him thought and one of the guards went with him to the Palace once they got there the guard opened the door to the throne room _

"_Your majesty forgive me for interrupting you but there is some here he want to talk to you about the Princess" the guard said_

_Both the king and queen perked up "Everyone else leave let him in" the King said_

_Then everyone but the king and queen left the room then the guard let Sonic in they both gasped to who wanted to speak with them "Prince Sonic what a surprise" the king said_

"_King Lucas, Queen Athena" Sonic said bowing to them_

"_What brings you here Sonic?" Athena asked_

_Sonic looked at them "Your daughter what do you know of her disappearance?" he asked_

"_We were told that your people are hiding her away" Lucas replied_

_Sonic looked down "Who told you that?" he asked_

"_A Green Merhog" Athena replied_

_Sonic's eyes widened and looked at them again "A Green Merhog?" he asked_

_The King and Queen nodded Sonic looked away "You know him?" Lucas asked_

"_Yes his name is Scourge he is an evil Merhog this was his plan all along" Sonic replied trying to whisper the last part_

"_What plan?" Athena asked_

"_Merlia is not hidden away in my kingdom and she didn't run away *looks at Athena* she was taken away in a fishermen's neat" Sonic replied_

_The King and Queen gasped "How do you know this?" they asked_

_Sonic started to cry "I… was there" he replied_

_Athena then swam to him "You were there when it happened?" she asked_

_Sonic nodded and Athena hugged him "Merlia and I were playing out there then this boat came and she got stuck in its nest I tried to get her out but I wasn't strong enough" Sonic said_

"_Well find her Sonic *turns to Lucas* Right my love" Athena replied_

_The king nodded then left to get a search party to get her back from the land_

**_Me: Man I make Sonic go all loving on my created Hedgehogs/Merhogs XP_**

**_Sonic: You do what now?_**

**_Me: Nothing *Grinning*_**

**_Shadow: Oh boy here we go_**

**_Me: What I can't have fun Shadow?_**

**_Shadow: You can just not with me_**

**_Sonic: Hay what about me?_**

**_Me and Shadow look at him_**

**_Me: What about you?_**

**_Sonic looks away _**

**_Me: lol please review and fav if you like ShadowLyrraa out_**


	5. The Escape

_Forgotten Friends_

_The Escape_

_Shadow and Mephiles are heading to the aquarium with their plan to get Merlia the Merhog out of there they arrived and once they got to it and entered the building Shadow ran to the Tank where she is Mephiles struggled to keep up with him he finally catches up and was panning heavy_

"_Took you long enough" Shadow said_

_Mephiles glared at him "Easy for to say" he replied_

"_Come on" Shadow said moving to the door_

_Shadow and Mephiles snuck through the door and got to the Tanks surface Shadow put his hand in the water and shook it then a Merhog popped her head out of the water she smiled once she saw Shadow_

"_Shadow you came back" Merlia said_

"_I told you I'd come back" Shadow replied_

_Merlia smiled then she noticed Mephiles behind Shadow "Shadow who's this?" she asked_

_Mephiles looked at her in shock he couldn't believe his eyes a real Merhog in front of him "Merlia this is Mephiles my best Friend" Shadow said _

"_Hi you must be Merlia" Mephiles said shyly_

_Merlia laughed "Yes I am you don't need to be afraid on me" she said_

_Mephiles looking away blushing and Merlia looked at Shadow "You have a plan?" she asked_

_Shadow nodded and pulled out clothes from his bag Merlia looked at them confused "What is this?" she asked_

"_We need you to get out of the water then put those on" Shadow replied_

_Merlia looked at it confused then she tried lifting herself out and Shadow helped her then her tail turned into her legs then Shadow handed her the clothes one by one till she was completely in them then Shadow helped her onto her feet Merlia smiled then they started to walk out of the building _

"_I can't believe it I'm going to finally get out of here" Merlia thought_

_Shadow and Mephiles helped Merlia into the car and started then drive off meanwhile Scourge the Hedgehog had been getting complaints that the Merhog wasn't showing herself again he's angry that this is happening he got to the tank jumped into the water and went to the Hidden cave _

"_I guess she didn't learn her lessen" he thought_

_He got into the cave but he didn't find her in there that's when it dawned on him she escaped_

"_How did she get out of the here?" he thought_

_Then he went to the security cameras he watched it then saw to Hedgehogs helping Merlia he growled_

"_So she has made friends hmmm" he said to himself "Well I'll have to meet them then" _

_Scourge then left the aquarium to find Merlia so that the Prophecy could not come to pass_

**_Me: _**_Merlia escaped . thanks to Shadow and Mephiles lol_

**___Scourge: _**___Why I dada!_

**___Me:_**___ Hay how did you get in here?_

**_____Scourge: _**_____Your______ really asking me that?_

**_____Me: _**_____I never invited you_

**_______Scourge_:**_____ Well to bad_

**_____Me: _**_____Oh Chaos please review and fav I'm going to kick ____________Scourge_ out of here *Punches him in the face and throws him out*


	6. The Prophecy

_Forgotten Friends_

_The Prophecy_

_Shadow, Mephiles and Merlia managed to escape Scourge Merlia was looking at her necklace and sighed _

"_Merlia is something wrong?" Asked Mephiles_

_Merlia looked at him "I just miss the one I love" she replied_

"_The one you love?" asked Shadow_

_Merlia nodded "Before I was taken my kingdom and another kingdom are at war with one another" she replied_

_Mephiles looked at her confused "My parents, the king and queen of the other kingdom decided to unite the kingdoms" Merlia continued _

"_You're betrothed?" Shadow asked_

_Merlia nodded "What's his name?" Mephiles asked_

"_He is the son of King Jules the Merhog and Queen Aleena the Merhog his name is Sonic the Merhog" Merlia replied_

_Shadow stopped the car in shock Mephiles and Merlia looked at him "Shadow what's wrong?" they both asked_

"_I know that name" Shadow replied_

"_How" Merlia asked_

"_I-I don't know" Shadow replied and looked at the two of them "I just don't know"_

"_Well let's get to where we're going to" Mephiles replied_

_Shadow nodded started to drive again they finally arrived they got out of the car Merlia and Shadow walked to a tablet Merlia recognized it and looked up at Shadow "The Prophecy" she said_

_Shadow stared at her "You know the Prophecy?" he asked_

"_Not a lot of it but my parents told me a little tho that I'm that Merhog" Merlia replied_

"_Do you know this Hedgehog you're supposed to be defeating?" Mephiles asked_

_Merlia looked at Mephiles confused "Hedgehog no the Prophecy tells that I must defeat a Merhog" she replied_

_Shadow and Mephiles looked at her confused "When we read it the Prophecy told us Hedgehog not Merhog" Shadow said_

_Merlia was really confused "That makes no sense and-." She said_

"_Oh it makes perfect sense my little Merhog princess" a voice said_

_Merlia looked to where the voice came from and backed away "No it can't be" she said_

_Shadow saw the figure and got in front of Merlia and the figure came out from the shadows "Well isn't this interesting a Merhog Princess friends with two Hedgehogs a shame that it's forbidden" the figure said_

"_Merlia what is he talking about?" Shadow asked_

"_I don't know how he knows but Merhog Prince and Princess and Hedgehogs are not supposed to be friends its forbidden" Merlia replied_

"_How would he know?" Shadow asked_

_Scourge laughed "I thought Merlia would of figured it out already my true Identity" he said_

_Merlia looked at him confused "What are you talking about" she asked_

"_Merlia have you ever thought of why you were taken to the aquarium?" Scourge asked_

_Merlia shock her head "I don't know what you're talking about" she said_

"_I am no Hedgehog Merlia I am a Merhog in fact the one in your stupid families Prophecy!" Scourge said_

_Merlia's eyes widened "What?" she shouted_

"_I made that fishermen capture you 15 years ago to prevent it from happening, and now your kingdom and the other will destroy one other" Scourge replied smirking_

"_No that can't be" Merlia said in a shocked tone cowering behind Shadow_

"_Mephiles get Merlia out of here NOW!" Shadow replied_

_Mephiles nodded and grabbed Merlia's hand and ran back to the car Shadow stayed behind to give them time to escape "So you're Shadow the Hedgehog hmmm? You don't know why you know a lot of Merhog stuff, do you?" Scourge asked_

"_What are you talking about?" Shadow asked_

"_I know the truth Shadow I know what you really are" Scourge replied_

"_SHADOW" Merlia shouted_

_Shadow looked and saw the car coming to him he get in and Mephiles drove as fast as he could to get away from Scourge_

"_Shadow what's wrong?" Merlia asked_

_Shadow looked at her "Scourge said that he knows who I really am what is he talking about?" he replied_

_Merlia looked at him "I think I can help" Mephiles said_

_Shadow and Merlia looked at him confused "What?" Shadow asked_

"_Shadow we need to go home there is something I need to give you" Mephiles replied_

_Shadow looked at him really confused "Alright then head home Mephiles" he said_

_Mephiles nodded and dove them home_

**_Me:_**_ **Wow** **Scourge almost got them that was close**_

_**Shadow: Tell me about it**_

_**Me: At least he didn't Shadow**_

_**Shadow: that true**_

_**Me: Please review and fav**_


	7. The Truth

_Forgotten Friends_

_The Truth_

_The three got to the house Shadow helped Merlia out of the car and Mephiles went to open the door once in Merlia and Shadow were seated Mephiles went through his stuff and pulled out a letter and handed to Shadow he took the letter and began to read it_

"_My Dearest Shadow I'm making you this letter because one day you're going to wonder why you have powers that no one else has and feeling you know thinks you never really meet you are really a Merhog Prince of the kingdom Atlantica you're the son of Shade and Rose we had to send you to the mortal world to grow up and live a better life, life in Atlantica is growing short live your life to the fullest Shadow and I love you"_

_Shadow lowered his hand in shock he couldn't believe it he is a Merhog like Merlia? This also confused him he have been in the water several times and never had a tail then he thought of one please and looked at Mephiles "I need you to take us to the ocean" he said_

_Mephiles looked at him confused "Ok" he said _

_Then the three walked out of the house and back to the car they dove to the ocean they arrived and Merlia and Shadow walked to the water he looked at her "Go ahead I'll join you" he said_

_Merlia nodded and walked into the water and her tail came back Shadow took off his rocket shoes he stopped for a minute before he followed her in and once he was fully in his legs started to glow Merlia's and Mephiles' eyes widened he is a Merhog Shadow was shocked his tail looked a lot like Merlia's but it was black all the way down he had a gold tail ring and gold and red detailing on the sides of the tail and the fin was the shape of fire Shadow looked at Merlia _

"_I never knew" Shadow said_

"_You're tail looks like mine but the colors are different and the fin too" Merlia replied_

"_What did the letter tell you Shadow?" Mephiles asked_

_Shadow looked at Him "It said that I'm a Merhog Prince of Atlantica" Shadow replied_

_Merlia's eyes widened "Atlantica?" she asked_

_Shadow looked at Merlia "Is something wrong?" he asked_

"_Atlantica was destroyed years ago it was said that no one survived the attack" Merlia replied_

"_What attack?" Shadow asked_

"_The reasoning for the Prophecy Shadow a Merhog had led an army into the city and killed everyone in it, it seems that Merhog was Scourge, the King and Queen must of sent you away before he attacked" Merlia replied_

_Shadow couldn't believe what he had just heard "There dead?" he asked_

_Merlia nodded Shadow looked down "I'm the only one from there now?" he asked_

_Merlia swan to him and hugged him "It's ok Shadow" she said_

_Then the two of them swam out of the water and they both had legs again_

"_Let's head home we'll need to find a way to call Merlia's family" Mephiles said _

_The two nodded and got back onto their feet Shadow slipped on his shoes and they all walked back to the car_

**_Me: Shadow finds the truth about himself and that the kingdom was destroyed that's got to be hard_**

**_Shadow: It's would be you silly_**

**_Me: I'm just messing with you Shadow _**

**_Shadow: Right_**

**_Me: lol please review and fav_**


End file.
